List of programs broadcast by People's Television Network
This is the list of the programs broadcast by People's Television in the Philippines. Its local programming includes news and public affairs programs and documentaries, educational programs, sports shows, public service, infotainment, and entertainment shows produced by the network itself and their partner government agencies. PTV also shows its foreign program content from their counterparts from China, Japan, South Korea and the ASEAN–member countries, and blocktime programs. For the list of the defunct programs of PTV-4, see List of programs aired by People's Television Network. Current programming Note: Titles are listed in alphabetical order, followed by the year of debut in parentheses. 'Newscasts' * Daily Info (2017) * PNA Newsroom (2017) * PTV Newsbreak (1989-1998, 2012) * PTV News Headlines (2017) * Sentro Balita (2017) * Ulat Bayan (2017; simulcast on DZRB Radyo Pilipinas 738) * Ulat Bayan Weekend (2017; simulcast on DZRB Radyo Pilipinas 738) 'News specials' * Press Conference (1990) * PTV Special Coverage (aired occasionally) 'Morning show' *''Bagong Pilipinas'' (2017) 'Public affairs' * BizNews (2009-2015; 2017) * Iskoolmates (2015) * Isyu One-On-One with Ceasar Soriano (2019) * Magandang Gabi Pilipinas with Ceasar Soriano (2019) *''Pros & Cons with Usec. Joel Sy Egco'' (2018) * Public Eye (1986, 2015) 'Public service' * Cabinet Report sa TeleRadyo (2018, 2019; simulcast on DZRB Radyo Pilipinas 738) * Damayan Nagyon (1975-2010, 2014-2016, 2017) * DILG: Tayo Na! (2019) * Linya ng Pagbabago (2017) *''Tinig ng Marino sa PTV'' (2019) * Yan Ang Marino (2009) 'Educational' * CONSTEL (1995-2001, 2012) **''Chemistry in Action'' **''English'' **''Fun with Math'' **''Physics in Everyday Life'' **''Science Makes Easy'' Variety * An Evening with Raoul (2017) Game * PCSO Lottery Draw (1995-2003, 2005) **11 am Draw (EZ2, Suertres, STL Pares, Swer3 and 2-Digits) **4 pm Draw (EZ2, Suertres, STL Pares, Swer3 and 2-Digits) **9 pm Draw (EZ2, Suertres, 4-Digit, 6-Digit, Lotto 6/42, Mega Lotto 6/45, Super Lotto 6/49, Grand Lotto 6/55, Ultra Lotto 6/58, STL Pares, Swer3 and 2-Digits) Sports Sports newscast *''PTV Sports'' (2006-2016, 2017; simulcast on DZSR Radyo Pilipinas Dos 918) Local sports * UAAP (1995-1999, 2015) (simulcast over S+A) 'Infotainment' * ASEAN Spotlight TV (2016) * Auto Review (2001) * Buhay Pinoy (2012) * DOSTv: Science for the People (2017) * Lakbayin Ang Magandang Pilipinas (2000) * Lumad TV (2017) * Mag-Agri Tayo (1993) * Salaam TV (2017) * Tulay (2016) 'Infomercials' * Shop TV (2018) 'Religious' Roman Catholic *''Quiapo TV Mass'' (2008) *''Soldiers of Christ: Healing on the Air'' (2011) *''Talitha Kum Healing Mass on TV'' (2002) Other religions * Kerygma TV (2018) * Oras ng Himala (2007) 'Segments' * Certified Kasama (July 16, 2018) Current acquired programming Note: Titles are listed in alphabetical order, followed by the year of debut in parentheses. ASEAN *''ASEAN Documentaries'' (2017) **''My City, My Love'' **''ASEAN: Changing Lives'' **''ASEAN: Community and its Three Pillars'' **''ASEAN @ 50: Historical Milestones'' **''Proudly ASEAN'' Animated 'Animes' * Crayon Shin-chan (2017, produced by Shin-Ei Animation) * Daimos (2019, produced by Toei Company and Nippon Sunrise) * Persona 5: The Animation (2018, produced by CloverWorks) * Kirarin Revolution (2018, produced by Synergy SP) Cartoons * Regal Academy (2018, produced by Rainbow S.r.l. and Rai Fiction) Drama * Jimao (2018, 2019) * My Husband, Mr. Oh (2018, licensed by MBC) 'Infotainment' *''A Look at Nature & Microworlds'' (2019) *''Amazing Human Powers'' (2019) *''Gokui: Chasing the Dream'' (2019) *''Images of Japan'' (2018) *''Japan in Focus'' (2019) *''Japan Video Topics'' (2016) *''Marco Polo: Ang Makabagong Paglalakbay'' (2019) *''NHK Documentaries'' (2018) *''Wonderful Science'' (2019) Movie blocks * Pilipino Box Office (1994-2001, 2012) * Sunday Night Showdown (2017) 'Religious' * Key of David (2012) Regional programming 'Newscasts' *''TeleDyaryo Ylocos'' (PTV Ylocos) *''Kangrunaan a Damag'' (PTV Cordillera) (since January 8, 2018) *''Ulat Bayan Mindanao'' (PTV Davao) (since October 16, 2017) *''DavNor Karon'' (PTV DavNor) (since 2017) *''Balitaryo'' (PTV Agusan del Sur/DXDA TeleRadyo) *''Tutok Balita'' (PTV Agusan del Sur) 'News bulletins' *''PTV Cordillera Newsbreak'' (PTV Cordillera, nationwide airing) (since October 16, 2017) *''PTVisMin Newsbreak'' (PTV Davao, nationwide airing) (since June 14, 2017) 'Public affairs' *''DavNor Sayron Ta!'' ((PTV DavNor) (since 2017) *''Kalamboan Dala Tanan'' (PTV Davao) *''Kapihan sa Kapitolyo'' (PTV DavNor) (since 2017) 'Public service' *''USAPangkalusugan'' (PTV DavNor) (since 2017) 'Infotainment' * LakwaCha (PTV DavNor) (since 2017) Future programming 'Original' News special * Hatol ng Bayan 2019 (May 13, 2019) Public affairs *''FedeARAL'' (2019)PTV UPCOMING PROGRAMS|publisher=[[Facebook]|author=PTV|date=July 13, 2018|accessdate=July 13, 2018] *''EPower Mo!'' (2019) *''TeleKlima'' (2019) *''Dayo'' (2019) *''Haplos ng Bayan'' (2019) Infotainment * Rise & Shine (Japan) (2019) * Power of K (Korea) (2019) *''Colors of ASEAN (ASEAN)'' (2019) *''Sharing ASEAN (ASEAN)'' (2019) *''Ceasar Soriano Live'' (2019) Reality *''Pambatong Pinoy'' (2019) 'Acquired' Drama * Run, Jang-mi (2019) * Father, I'll Take Care of You (2019) * Hur Jun, The Original Story (2019) * Come and Hug Me (2019) * Temperature of Love (2019) Previously aired programs References See also * PTV 4 makes bold move, launches KPoP Idol Search * Government-Owned People's Television (PTV) relaunches for commercial broadcasr * PTV-4 Program Schedule * Radyo Pilipinas (RP1) 738 KHZ Program Schedule * Radyo Pilipinas 2 (RP2) 918 KHZ Program Schedule * 87.5 FM1 Program Schedule * 104.3 FM2 Program Schedule * People's Television Network * List of Philippine television shows Category:People's Television Network shows Category:Lists of television series by network Category:Philippine television-related lists